1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a golf club head and a manufacturing method therefor. More particularly, the present invention is related to a cushion channel remained between through holes of the main body of the golf club head and prepared carbon fiber plates as well as related to a elastic colored filler filled in the cushion channel to prevent wrinkle on the periphery of the through holes and the carbon fiber plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf club head mainly includes a main body and a striking plate attached thereto, all of which are made of metal or alloy. The main body is formed as a single member by casting or consisted of a crown plate, a sole plate and a side plate by welding. As to the striking plate, it is attached to a front surface of the main body by incorporating, welding or embedding. To meet various requirements, manufacture may change the configuration and the structural connection of the main body and the striking plate to lower its center of gravity and its total weight. Since the main body is made of metal, the center of gravity and the total weight of the main body cannot be effectively adjusted specific.
Another conventional golf club head mainly includes a metal main body formed with an opening at its top and regarded as a filling portion. Plurality of prepared carbon-fiber fabrics are piled up and used for attaching to the opening of the main body and sealing it. The prepared carbon-fiber fabrics have plasticity before heating and hardening it. Firstly, the main body is placed in a die assembly and an air-inflating bag is used to support the prepared carbon-fiber fabrics on the main body so that the main body can be formed with a carbon-fiber portion. Light material of the carbon-fiber portion may cause reduction of weight and thus the center of gravity and the total weight of the main body can be adjusted specific. By manufacturing such large carbon-fiber portion, has sophisticated the manufacture processes of the prepared carbon-fiber fabrics and prolonged the manufacture time. In manufacture operation, it reduces the product quality due to irregular deformation of the prepared carbon-fiber fabrics. Moreover, a large area of the prepared carbon-fiber fabrics may weaken the entire structural strength of the main body and it may lower its striking sound instead of a sharp striking sound making by a metal golf club head.
Another conventional golf club head and the manufacturing method therefor are shown as FIGS. 1 and 2. A wood type golf club head has a main body 10 and a striking plate 11. The main body 10 retains most of the metal shell thereof but has a plurality of through holes 12 on the crown plate, the sole plate or the side plate. The through holes 12 are provided with stepped portions 121 for fitting with plural prepared and light carbon-fiber plates 20 (or weighing member 30). Therefore, the main body 10 may not only have a low gravity center, less weight and sharp striking sound but also have a short manufacture process and better quality. The main body 10 may change the position of gravity center and entire weight quickly by means of adjusting the number, size and weight of the through holes 12, the carbon-fiber plates 20 and the weighting member 30. However, when the carbon-fiber plates 20 are closely fitted with the through holes 12, the interface therebetween easily deforms frequently, and wrinkles appeared thereon. This influences the appearance and quality of the products. Therefore, it is necessary to implement the conventional golf club head and the manufacture method therefor.
The present invention intends to implement the drawbacks mentioned above. In the present invention, a cushion channel is remained between the through hole of the golf club head and the carbon-fiber plates. The cushion channel is provided with an appropriate clearance for the absorbing deformation to reduce the wrinkles and the influence thereof on the entire structural strength. Moreover, the cushion channel may also be filled with elastic colored filler to enhance the appearance of the product.